The present invention pertains to a novel simplified molded plastic dispensing valve that is functionally analogous with the conventional valves having universal application for foam, stream and spray form dispensing. Molded plastic construction of a complete valve is a major breakthrough and departure from heretofore known construction principles for aerosol valves. The only similarities between the present invention valve and conventional valves are: each fits in and closes the opening of an aerosol container; they facilitate discharge of pressurized fluids; and they are manually operable in a like manner.
Unlike the present invention, conventional valves typically comprise: a metal cup having a central opening through which a stem projects; and a separate rubber gasket, or grommet, disposed beneath and sealing the opening. The stem is a separate entity that extends upwardly through the gasket and includes an obstruent flange that is normally biased against the underside of the gasket closing the valve. And for spray form dispensing, a separate dispensing head typically is mounted on the distal end of the stem, and a separate plastic valve body containing a steel spring for biasing the stem flange is nested in the valve cup and clamped in place by a crimped surrounding wall of the valve cup.
The valve of the present invention, in its preferred embodiment, has definite advantages over existing valves in that: it is all plastic; it is more economical to produce; it is compatible with both aluminum and steel containers; it has a single entity valve body having, inclusively molded therewith, a nozzle member and a base structure member that are continuously joined by a springy diaphragm member; and it has an obstruent that is biased against the valve body, and cooperates with the nozzle for opening and closing of the valve against dispensation of fluent material. The diaphragm member facilitates resilingly responsive movement of the nozzle for manual dispensing operation, opening and closing, of the valve.
The heretofore needs for the conventional steel spring, the conventional valve body, the conventional rubber gasket/grommet, the conventional metal cup, have been eliminated. The present invention also provides for an integrally formed outlet orifice for dispensation of fluent material in spray form, thus eliminating the need for a separate conventional dispensing head.